Best of you
by Edwards Lover 17
Summary: Ireland is the new girl in school. Abusive father and scared body. Can Edward save her from herself as well as help her come out of her shell? What will happen when she is feaced with death and a soon to be not so secret past. Edward x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I don't own anything but my character :)Please review its my first fanfic and even though its long it will get better. thx mch (By the way Bella is NOT in this one and if he ends up in the story she will be just another kid)**

It was just me sitting on the cold wet grassy floor in a dark medow. Even though the ground was hard and cold I could see the air was hazy with heat. There were a lot of mossy trees surrounding me as I stood trying foolishly in my head to figure out were I was. There was a loud cracking sound behind me. I turned to see what it was. I could see a human figure in the neck of two trees cloaked by darkness. I knew he wanted me to come to him but I was frozen in place. I tried taking a step toward him and...

I woke with a start, bolting up in bed. My alarm clock was beeping and the little light that came in through the clouds outside my window seaped in. At first I wasn't even sure it was my room. Dark red walls, wood floor, red bedding, red curtains, and a nice pile of freshly unpacked clothing. A laughed a little at myself. I've had this room for almost a week and I still felt like I didn't belong. I missed the sunny weather of San Francisco. Because of my dads new job, I was forced to move to rainy town USA. Commonly known as Forks Washington. The weather was almost a worse hell than making my dad angry and reseving lovely new bruises in the process. My mom had hated him as much as I did. When I was born she went nearly mad in an insane way and took a knife to my little baby flesh. Thankfully my abusive father stopped her before she did too much damage. All I ended up with was a perfectly straight thin yet noticeable scar on my left cheek. I was only four months old so of course I don't remember it. But HE never let me forget it. According to him it was him that had saved my life, but it was my fault my mother was sent to the asylum were she later committed suicide. That was always my fathers great reason for making me his human punching bag.

I looked at my alarm clock which read 7:30 am. I had an hour to get to school. My wounderful first day. Actually I always hated school, I was the wierd emo girl. I got up and went to my bathroom. I took a quick shower, blow dried and styled my hair after brushing my perfect teeth. I really wasn't perfect but that was one good gene my parents let me inherit.

My hair had the whole emo style to it, naturally black shoulder length, layered with the sway bangs. I put on a little bit of eye liner. I only used a little makeup. My skin was nearly perfectly ghost pale and smooth except for the car (I had a disorder that didn't let my skin soak up the suns vitamin D so everyone always thought I never when outside much). I then went and grabbed a pair of my favorite black jeans and black tight cotton baby doll shirt that looked laced up almost like a courset is the front and back. I quickly tied my black trainers and grabbed a zip up sweater and backpack (I had a good feeling I would need the sweater).

As I walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen it still amazed me how much bigger this house was then my last one in California. Having a dad who was a stock broker wasn't too bad we had lots of money. But that also gave him another reason for him making me his daily punch bag. Aperently in his mind I traded a roof over my head and nice things for a few minutes of hell. Which wasn't true eather.

When I was 12 I went nearly chatonic after a beating from Luke (aka dad). I wouldn't eat or speak so I was put in an asylum just like my mom had ben. I spent a year and a half in a cell that only had a bed and sink while I got to receive shock therapy (that didn't last too long because that got me screaming to much for their liking). So on court order I had to live with Luke till I became an adult.

Before leaving the house I grabbed a granola bar and took my vitamin D pill. I made my way out side and got into my Lamborghini Murcielgao LP640. This cars stop spead was 340mph but I've never went over 110. I drove fast to Forks High School, it wouldn't be such a great thing if Luke got a note saying I was late on my first day of school.

When I entered the parking lot there was already many cars there even though I was a little early. There was some rusty ones but also two nice ones. A red BMW and a silver Volvo. I parked as far from them as possible. I didn't like to bother preppy rich kids as much as anyone would want to hang out with me 24/7. I got out and made my way to the front office. As I enterd the lady behind the front desk looked up and gave me what looked like a pleasant yet frightened look.

"May I help you miss?" She asked in a sweet and knowingly fake voice.

"um..Yea I'm new and need my schedule please." I tried to be polite.

"Of course you must be miss Talbot. Here you are" She handed me a pink form and my schedule."Get that paper filled out by each of your teachers and bring it back as soon as possible. Welcome to Forks High!" she said it a little too happily.

I left the office immediately searching for my first class. I had about five minutes to get there. I scanned the paper and to my horror I had Honors English first period with Mr. Clark. I was ok at it but I really hated wrighting stuff I knew I had to read in front of other people. I easily found my way to the class room. I was right on time. I went in and already the class looked full which sucked bad cause I hate being the last one in.

I walked over to the teacher at the front of the room keeping my head down so my face was out of view from the thirty some eyes staring at me. I swiftly handed the teacher my pink slip. Praying I could just sit down but no.

"Well glad you could join us." Mr. Clark said "Before taking your seat please introduce yourself to the class.

I nearly died right then. I turned and faced the class speaking smooth and quickly having practiced this many times in my worse nightmare.

"My name is Ireland Talbot and aparently Im new."

Some girls giggled at my statement. I really wasn't trying to amuse anyone. I looked for an empty seat which was in the back. I made my way there keeping my eyes on the ground. I sat down and tried to stay silent while people turned in their seats trying to get a better look at me. I could here some making rude remarks on my hair and cloths.

I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves.

Thats when the most smooth and beautiful male voice spoke out next to me.

"Its alraight to be nervous, happens to us all at one point or another."

I looked up and my eyes met another that looked like deep slightly glowing honey.

**Ok end of chapter one sorry it was so long I had a lot to say lol. Please review!! (can you tell she might just get along with Alice :) (my first fic)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry it took so long to update. I had school and with the SAT's comming up lifes bean crazy. Ok so here_**

**_ we go! I dont own Twilight just my fanfiction. For some Q and A, the Cullens ARE vampires NOT humans. :)_**

I looked away quickly adding a swift "Thanks". I stared blankly at the desk infront of me wile the teacher droned on about something. I could still feel his eyes on me. I wanted to peek a look at him but my nerves wouldn't have it. I silently prayed he wouldn't talk again to me, let alone anyone else. Being the social outcast was my comfort zone if this school could change that, that would be a miracle. But knowing from experience miracles never came true.

He didn't say anything the rest of the period but I caught him glancing my way as the day went on. When the bell rang I rushed out before anyone else.I just wanted school to be over with but the classes dragged on. With the same intro rutien like in English. Only two students got up enough nerve to say anything to my nearly invisible being. The honey-topaz eyed guy and a bleach blond freak who kept asking if I was gothic in math.

I literally dragged my feet to lunch ignoring the comments and snikers from some girls. Anxiety washed over me as I saw the amount of people in the Canteen, the whole school must of had lunch at the same time. I got in the line buying a lemonade and apple. Most the tables were already filled with bubble-headed idiots but there were a few emty ones in the back. I kept my eyes on the ground as insults were shot at me from behind. I sat at the end of the standard issue lunch table. After a few moments I couldn't hear anymore of the ripple effect my of mt presence, I peeked around out of sheer dumb curiosity.

The table to my left was crowded with a bunch of immature teenagers, which I slightly recognized from some of my classes. Oh the joy of going to such a small school (sarcasm baing my favorate habit). But I was still alone. That I was grateful for.

As i looked at the table to my left I immediately felt a shudder run through my body. Five of the most gorgous people I had ever sean in my life sat together. A blond male and female sat across from each other at the furthest end. A big muscled guy with short curly hair sat next to the blond girl, and a pixie like girl with short cropped black hair, who reminded me of a fairy queen sat next to the blond boy. The guy from biology was on the end closest to me, on the opposite side. It was the first time I had noticed his unusually colored bronze hair. They were all deeply pale with light topaz eyes.

None of them were eating any of the food that was piled on their trays. They seamed to be conversing quite rapidly. Almost as if what they were talking about was of great importance. The pixie girl looked intent on something her face in a critical looking form of concentration. The bronze haired boy looked up at me immediately. His gaze was icy yet slightly curious.

I looked away. Taking a deep breath. It must have bean two minutes or so since my last breath because my lungs hurt. I mentally scolded myself for being a gawking idiot. I looked at my uneaten food suddenly feeling sick. Apatite gone. My head started to throb and I felt a little dizzy.

I got up quickly dumping the untouched food in the nearest garbage can. I basically ran from the room to gym class. I waited outside till the bell for class finally rang having bean early. My head was still spinning and my stomach felt sick.

But I had to make it threw the day. If Luke knew I came home early interupting his perfect day there would be unpleasant consequences on my part. At least in public I felt somewhat safe from him but still ridiculed by others which was better then the alternative.

After talking with the gym teacher aka coach Clapp, I was issued a gym uniform and changed in one of the bathroom stalls near the girls locker room. Because aparently we were running laps outside I was given pants instead of shorts. Thank gawd for rainy Forks at that moment. If anyone saw my bruises and questioning begun then I would definetly be in trouble for exposing Lukes favorite pass time. I rushed to pull the hoody sweatshirt on and got outside just in time.

I wanted to drop dead then when class started. Just my dumb unlucky self. Both the bronze haired boy and the pixie girl from lunch were standing a little away from the group preparing to run. I just dropped my eyes and stood on the grass near a puddle tapping my foot in the water, till the sound of a loud wistle was heard. The rat pack of classmates dashed off eger to get their timed laps over with. I was defiantly not in a hurry. I jogged slowly far behind the heard of walking hormones. I got halfway around and just started walking at a normal pace. My leg muscles were hurting. The beating I got last night still clear in my bodies internal memory. People shouted protests at me as the group of kids ran and shoved around me already on their last few laps.

My head started to pound again and the dizzy feeling came over me again. My limbs felt heavy and my stomach felt like I had swallowed nails. A terrible feeling of dread swept over me. My feet started to slow more and I finally stopped walking. I looked up and some people had also stopped and were giving me worried glances. Suddenly I felt like my chest had bean kicked in and I couldn't breath. I clutched my throat as a choking sensation came over me. And rigged spouts of pain shot through my body. Everything happened so fast.

Someone screamed something incoherent followed by more fake worried shouts. My vision blurred. Someone with terribly cold hands toeched my shoulder I didn't hear what they had said. I immediately dropped. Blackness filling my mind.

The following moments were fuzzy. I knew something bad had happened to me. Everything was dark and I could feel some ones cold arms pick me up. The next thing I knew, all i could hear were loud sirens and then a sharp rapid beeping sound.

I felt like I was drowning in a dark cold river. Like the shining moment of Shakespeares Ophilia.

Then I woke up. At least I think I have.I could feel myself laying in a bed covered by warm blankets. I still felt cold and stiff. That beeping sound was louder and more prominent now making my head hurt more. I opened my eyes as a blinding light filled my vision making my eyes burn with its intensity. I blinked a few times and the next thing I saw was a bronze haired, topaz eyed god.

**_Sorry if it was a bit wimpy but I promise the next chapter will be better :) . lease review, and if you have any ideas or sugestions that would be welcome!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**YEA i finaly got chapter three in! Yet again iv ben studying for my SAT's this weekend so forgive me if its crappy. And my spelling does suck. **

**Ok I dont own twilight exept my charicter :)**

**This one is from Edwards pov to spice it up a bit. Oh and so you dont hate me I realy have no clue as to what a man let alone Edwards mind would think about. lol **

Edwards POV

Even without the monitors recording her bodies existence, I could hear her heartbeat clear in my ears as if it were my own. Which of course was not possible.

--

I caught her as she fell un conscience. The contact of my skin on hers made my hand tingle like a shock, then her scent hit me like a blow. It was abnormally sweet for a humans. Almost to the point of vampiric. That had started me at first.

I had laid her on the ground making sure to keep her body straight and head up. She felt slightly too thin. Some of the children were screaming at Coach Clapp. Who being an idiot inside and out just stood there grounded to one spot. His bind was blank just like the look on his face. Very fitting for someone who was sworn to help students, I thought bitterly.

Alice beat him to it. Snapping out her cell phone and calling 911 as well as Carlisle.

I meanwhile resisting the distractions around me was trying to exam this girl, Ireland. I did have two medical degrees anyway. Her face was deathly pale, probly making her paler was the fact that she was not breathing. It took me a mili second to take in the sudden, admittedly confusing situation.

I brought her head up further slightly. Parting her mouth with my hands that rested on her semi cold skin. I knew it would take to long for the paramedics to get here anyway. I inhaled deeply put my mouth to hers and exhaled rapidly. Her scent hitting me again still unatural. I repeated this a few times until she finally started to stutter a breath.

I could here the sirens getting closer. I was still on the wet grass with her when the paramedics came up with a stretcher and equipment. I hadn't noticed I was holding her hand in a firm grasp with mine. Too busy taking in her closer apeirence and keeping her breathing up. She definitely was too thin, her black hair a dull shine. She looked so tired ad I think I saw a bruise near her wrist on the hand I was holding. Hidden under her sweater. Snapping out of it I slowly got up letting the paramedics access to her.

Then I noticed more then just the gym class standing around, more like the entire student population of Forks High School. Half had frightened expressions on their faces while the rest stood gawking at me. Their thoughts jumped out at me like fire crackers.

"Oh my gawd he was sooo kissing her!" "Wow hero and pervert. Hmm I wonder if Jessika will..." "Damn I feel bad for that girl, whatever not my problem." "Bitch" "Oh Edward is so sexy I could just..." **(A/N if that part sucks blame my friends )** I quickly blocked out their waves of soundless words. Suddenly a shock of anger slashed through me. None of them cared that Ireland was seriously ill! These people disgusted me. I guess some gawking students saw the expression on my face and backed up a bit, fear in their eyes. Good.

Alice came up and put her hand on my shoulder. "Edward, that was close."

"Yes. Did you catch her scent?" I asked quietly calming myself.

"Yea. It didn't smell natural. I mean..well I guess not so human." she said looking up at me with thoughtful eyes. Then her head abruptly turned and a blank expression took over her eyes. For a second I thought about shaking her to snap her out of it.

Then she did herself. She jumped her body and facial expression went wild with exitment.

"What did you see?" I wisperd.

"Nothing you have to wait and find out." She stated a little too happily considering the present situation. Her thoughts didn't help either. She kept calculating her last shopping trip data in French wile switching to what she was going to buy Jasper for Christmas in ten years, then counting in Arabic. Which even confused me.

They were loading Ireland into the ambulance by the time I snapped out of my thoughts. One of the paramedics passed me carrying equipment, but I stopped her. I didn't want Ireland to go to the hospital all alone. Actually I didn't want her to go to far from me. Which subconsciously surprised me, usually I never got involved with humans like this, but their was something about her I couldn't resist.

"May I come along?" I asked in a sweet inoccent voice. Next to me Alice smirked. Obviously aware I was trying to 'dazzle' the female paramedic. Dazzle being her word.

"Umm..Sure. you can go in back with the patient." She said automatically, yet her thoughts were more vivid, which included me. I mentally cringed. Ugh humans. I was a vampire and yet had more control over my daydreaming which was ironically the only dreaming I ever did.

"Thanks." I replied. "But her name is Ireland." I added a bit sternly. Thats the only thing that truly bugged me about some medical personnel. They rarely acknowledged the 'patient' as a person. More or less a broken item. Carlisle simply put it off as a human reaction to emotional situations. He though was very kind when it came to his profession. No doubt thats another reason Alice called him. But it was still bugging me she wouldn't let me see her vision. I might have to ensure Jasper or Rosalie's help on this one.

On the way to the hospital I was holding her hand wile they atached her to mobile machines. For some wierd nagging reason I felt like it was my place to be here with her. I hardly knew this girl and now for some perilled reason I was dangerously atached. Very odd.

At the hospital Carlisle was their as the attending physician today. And took her in as his personal patient to my unusual relief. Somehow my rection didn't seam to surprise him. He sent me to the waiting room though wile they examined her in a private ward. My thoughts drifted to lunch earlier. I felt bad about the glare I gave her earlier it wasn't her fault that it annoyed me that I couldn't for some ungodly reason not read her thoughts. Alice didn't think anything of it and Emmett had laughed at me in English about it.

I sat there patiently as nurses filed past me. Some stopped to ask questions, like what was her name or if I knew her parents phone number. Which I could only give her name I hadn't even thought about her family being worried for her. This didn't bother the nurse she 'tried' to ensure me that they'd contact the school for paper work. About an hour of silenced passed before Carlisle appeared at the door of the waiting room.

"Can I go see her now? Did they contact her family yet? How is she?" I rambled, he cut me off with a raised hand.

"Edward" He took an un necessary deep breath. "I need to talk to you before you can see her." His expression was that of worry and ...pain.

**Pk so ther ya go :). Comments/critisism/and or sugestions are welcome and yea i know my spelling sucks lol. Being a 17y/o high school studant its sad lol thank God for spell cheker.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the review guys! Umm some Q and A from messages. In the next few chapters it will get more vocal and funner with Esme and the cullens :). But I had to take this chapter slowly cuz I needed to get out iportant info but it will get better from here :).**

**K I dont own Twilight onl my character. (sp? lol)(brain freezes today)**

* * *

_Then I woke up. At least I think I have.I could feel myself laying in a bed covered by warm blankets. I still felt cold and stiff. That beeping sound was louder and more prominent now making my head hurt more. I opened my eyes as a blinding light filled my vision making my eyes burn with its intensity. I blinked a few times and the next thing I saw was a bronze haired, topaz eyed god._

* * *

I saw him looking at me. I moved my sore limbs under the blankets. My muscles hurt. Raising my right hand I saw it was bandaged and taped up. Keeping an iv needle securely in place. That made my stomach turn right then. I defiantly hated needles with a passion. My left hand was stuck in place. I felt awkward all of a sudden. He was holding my small hand in his large icy-cold ones. I sharply pulled it away out of his grasp. Its not that I minded it or anything I just felt really weird when people tried to comfort me no matter what the subject. He looked slightly hurt by my reaction which made me feel even weirder and slightly ashamed.

The walls in the room were white and sterile. The bright overhead lights were on and I could smell the cleanliness of it all. I was defiantly in a hospital.

Suddenly my brain fully registered were I was. I was in a hospital. That meant someone saw my body and by now my records as well. This place held needles and doctors, not a good combination.

I could feel my face and hands getting clammy. I started taking in sharper breaths and the intrusive heart monitor started going wild. The only thing that kept running through my mind was HOSPITAL! I could feel my nerves convulse and past instinct take hold. I was completely panicked. The guy who was with me suddenly got up gave me a quick look over and ran out of the room. I could faintly make out a word that sounded like "Carlisle". I couldn't really concentrate.

The panic flowed through my entire body. I cringed grabbing the needle in my arm and instinctively pulled. It slid out of my hand spraying solution on its way out. Drenching my arm in liquid and some remaining blood.That sent my stomach into overdrive. I was now very grateful I hadn't eaten lunch...how ever long ago that might have been.

I threw myself off the bed, hitting the ground with a loud smack! Pain shot through my aching ribs still bruised from the other day. I pulled myself up fast. I yanked the sticky monitor patches off in a hurry. And bolted out the door. I turned running and stumbling down a nearby hallway. Wile shocked nurses looked on after me. I had to get away, they wouldn't put me back into a hospital like 'that' ever again.

I felt hot tears spill over my eyes, blinding my vision as I turned into the next hall. My bare feet felt too slow and heavy. I accidentally nocked over some people as I ran. Thank God I was wearing pj pants and shirt instead of one of those gowns. I crashed through the nearest door with an Exit sign. Cold air hit me as I lunged toward the stairs, grabbing the railing as I fought my way down. My legs ached and I was starting to feel exhausted. The small stairwell ended coming to a close with only one door at the bottom. I pushed against it but it wouldn't budge.

I broke down, there was no escape I was trapped. I couldn't help let my tears fall freely no longer fighting the urge, my lungs pounding as I sobbed and screamed. Frustration playing in to my emotions. I probably looked completely hysterical or maybe deranged at that point. I sat on the cold concrete ground my body convulsed with pain and because of my own reactions. I hated it this place. I would trade it for a million nights with an angry Luke just to get away.

My mind raced with brutal memories from only a few years ago. They had kept my hands zip tied behind my back whenever I wasn't in my room. I could clearly remember those doctors with their cold eyes. They always said I was bringing this onto myself. Painful memories of when I was strapped down to a bed and put in a dark soundless room each day. Then they would come and take me for my 'treatment'. The medication I was always on had put me in a constant state of being lethargic and unable to fully move. They would hook me up to monitors and let loose shocks of electricity into my hands and feet. Every time I screamed they'd just say if I started talking again it would all end. But I couldn't, I felt to numb. And even if I wanted to I was afraid at what might come out. If I told on Luke then I might as well dig my own grave.

It was that one day of luck that I got out of my restraints that changed my situation. I had got out of the ties that surrounded my body and made my way to the mirror in the highly lit room. Thats all there ever was in these rooms. A bed, sink and mirror. Maybe a window if you got lucky which was very rare. Somehow I had ended up smashing the glass in my medicated daze. I can still smell the blood in my memory. I had grabbed a large shard and without even thinking stabbed myself in the wrist with it. I remember being so out of it that I never even felt the pain. I had craved freedom so bad in those four years. I had come to the conclusion that death was my only way out. I had tried to commit suicide that day. I might as well have succeeded if they hadn't stopped me first from doing any more damage. I had though put up a pretty good fight. I remember the pure white walls and floor smothered with my redness. Thats when they finally let me out of the asylum. Claiming I was a loss cause. It also helped that Luke bought my way out after that. Even though he was the one who put me there in the first pace. I always guessed it was because it wouldn't look so good fir his wife and kid to both die in an institution.

My wonderful thoughts were interrupted. Bringing me back to reality. Cold hands had locked onto my upper arms. I reluctantly opened my eyes and found him crouched down in front of me. He defiantly had me in a firm grip, I knew I wasn't going anywhere. He seamed to be searching my face for something. His eyes were filled with sadness and knowing recognizasion. I felt even more sick now. He knew! He knew about my record and private life. I could read it on his face. Tears came again as I looked at him.

His voice was soft and velvety. "Ireland.." He only said my name before I lunged myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his torso and cried more freely. I felt his cold arms wrap around me. Strong like stone, but comforting. "Every things going to be ok." He whispered in a clearly determined tone. Some how I felt a connection with him as we both sat there on the ground. I guess he felt special to me because for one he was the first person who knew my secret that I felt like I could trust. Second because no one had ever held me like this before ever in my entire life. For the first time I truly felt safe.

**_Ok Ill get the next and better chapter out real soon hope you liked it. If you review your thoughts I might do something speacial in the futer! :)_**


	5. MUST READ SUPER IMPORTANT AN!

**Sorry this is just an authors note to the wounderful people who acctualy read my story.**

_I am sorry I left a cliff hanger on the last chapter! Also I am in bed right now on a school day writing up the next chapter(s). This is the first day in a long time I have had one straight mental thought. And I feel to lazy to spell check right now._

**I have bean like deathly ill in the hospital the last two weeks, due to a nasty flu going around up here in Washington.**

_So I will get this one typed out and post in a few hours if my head stops spinning from the morphine lol._

**Luv ya and thanx for likeing my story :)**

**Please dont bite me! (ps now I really know how Bella feels about needles shuddders)**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Sorry it took way too long for this chapter to come out. But I had major writer's block after my hospitalized lovely Washington flu round up. Sadly they don't treat writers block at the hospital :)_**

**_Even if it was just a quick gesture superdani15003 thank you! Your small comment really did make me feel better :) I hope you all don't hate me for this late chapter, its gana be a bit rushed and crappy. I am trying to stop my whole detail story motif and just do quick fanfiction like everyone else lol._**

**_Ok so without further ado:_**

**_I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I just own my little creation Ireland. Which if anyone really cares to know is my name :P Because my parents were so uncreative they just named me after the country I was born in. Oh and if your wondering about the whole name thing or way I haven't told specific details about Ireland's eye color ect. Just hold on a bit :)_**

**_--_**

Ipov

In between my hysterical attitude and the water works he had managed to get me back into my room (cough cell cough), unhinge my arms which so conveniently had locked themselves around his neck, and get me to sit still on the hospital bed without complaint. I felt way to tired to protest.

Someone had cleaned up the little mess I had made and fixed the bedding that I was sitting on. I was still a little numb from my episode, It took me a few minutes to comprehend the current situation.

I had come to the obvious conclusion that first he knew about my secrets and mostly likely every doctor, nurse, and police man within a good radius of the hospital. Second, I had a good feeling this wasn't going to be another catch and release case by social service this time. Third, I knew I couldn't hide or lie anymore, the situation had bean taken from my grasp. And lastly I kind of liked this guy sitting across from me. He was staring at me, or concentrating on me. Which really was awkward. I couldn't read the emotion in his eyes but it was almost as if he was afraid I would disappear or something. I noticed his skin was as pale as mine, just more solid looking. Another great sudden question of idiocy came to my mind Why hadn't I known this before now?

"What's your name?" I asked, it came out a little too childish and dry.

That made him break the whole concentration look. He seamed surprise by my newfound calmness, and slightly amused in a way.

"Edward Cullen." Edward smiled a perfect heavenly half smile. That made my heart stop for a second. Haha good thing I didn't have one of those monitors on! He straighten up a little more in his chair. His expression seamed to go mute for a second, then turned into a look that reminded me of someone telling a little kid their dog just died. "My father is your doctor." I could tell he was rethinking something in his head. His voice was smooth but seamed to hesitate a bit on his words. "He wants me to keep an eye on you for the time being. Until your record drafts and situation is settled." He looked at me fully waiting for a response or in this case more crying.

I just looked down and let out a needed sigh of defeat. With all the crying I had done some unknown sense of balance and fight had burrowed its way into my head. I wasn't about to be poor weak little Ireland right now. And definitely not in front of Edward my personal supervisor and ray of light. There was so much I wanted to say and tell right now but most would have to wait.

"Thank you for staying with me." I was able to manage my normal tone again except for the whole overly polite issue. I couldn't help but give him a small smile.

"So she can smile!" He said smoothly as ever giving me his heart stopping half smile again. "I don't mind at all. I like being near you."

His comment made me feel funny but this time in a good way. "Yea I can smile but its a very rare thing so consider yourself lucky Mr. Cullen." I was shocking myself at how cavalier I was being, and after everything that happened! It felt nice to let loose, not having to hide myself anymore.

"I do" He smiled again. We both gave out a small laugh. This felt great! Almost free. Only almost.

At that moment there was a light knock on the door and a white coated pale, blond haired doctor came in. Following behind were what appeared to be two security guards, and a man and women in suits caring an ominous looking manila folder.

Edward stood up from the chair he had bean glued to. He came and sat down next to me. Giving me a small smile. It was more of a 'can I' look. I didn't protest. The doctor came and sat across from the bed Edward and I were sitting on, taking the now empty chair. The 'guards' stayed at the door wile the two others came and stood a little further in. The male looked to e about forty wile the women was slightly younger both seamed to be on edge. I guess it was time to get down to business. No use in procrastinating.

The doctor whom I guessed to be Dr Cullen, even though he looked way to young to be Edwards dad, spoke up first. He had an even and professional tone to his voice.

"Hello Ireland, Im Dr Cullen but you can just call me Carlisle." He smiled and I knew from the get go I would like this guy. Even if he was a doctor. "I think you know why your here and what may happen next." I nodded, I hoped this wouldn't be harder then I had imagined. But I felt too embarrassed beyond belief at the moment to care.

"It would be better if I just start from the begining, as to why your here in the hospital and what is going to happen after you leave, alright?" Im glad he wasn't rushing this. I just nodded again. Better to get the hard part over with now. "David and Hannah.." He gesture to the two professional people in the middle of the room. "are from child services and they need to hear our conversation for there records and reports. What we say here is completely confidential and will not be given out without your permission. Would you like Edward to stay or leave?" he asked. I little ting of panic slid down my spine.

"Stay" Simple and short answers were the best I could handle with six pairs of eyes staring at me.

"To begin on your health stand point for now. The incident at school were you passed out, was caused by the stress on your body and a small concussion you had acquired. That resulted in fatigue and a minor seizure. You have extensive bruising on you limbs and torso which Im sure you know. Not including previous injuries that is. Your vitamin D level looks good. I would however like to see you gain some weight. But after today that shouldn't be a problem. Besides all that I must admit I have never seen someone with eyes like yours, very special." Yep I liked him!

"Alright I will only ask a few questions for now. You don't have to say or answer anything your unconformable with. Alright now we just have to go over the quick details." He gave me a reassuring smile before going on. At that time Edwards right hand secretly wrapped itself around my right one. "Tell me if the following statements are true or not. Your name is Ireland Elizabeth Talbot. Date of birth, April 23, 1991. Age 17. 5 feet 2 inches tall, underweight at 89 pounds, black hair, violet eyes, Caucasian female, birth mother Mona Ann May, birth father Lukeus Zane Talbot?" Everyone was looking at me wile he spoke.

I managed my words clearly. "Yes that's correct." "Is that all?" I asked. I was starting to get nervous with everyone watching me. Even with a reassuring squeeze of the hand by Edward, my foot kept tapping on the tile floor.

"Just a few more. Theres no rush in getting everything out right now." Carlisle said. The two csw looked a little peeved that they weren't going to be able to pick my whole brain at the moment. 'Is it true from the ages of 12 to 16 you were under the care of the ,Clear Springs Mental Institution, because of a traumatic incident as a child?"

"Yes" I didn't want to remember that name.

"Have you ever bean verbally abused by your father?"

"Yes" Deep breaths.

"Have you ever bean physically abused by your father?"

"Yes" I could feel the tears brim my eyes. Why was I getting emotional now?!

He probably could see I was about to break. So the questioning stopped. The csw looked pissed. I was kind of happy about that.

That's when the female named Hannah stepped up a bit. Her voice was harsh and withdrawn. "Because of prior incidences such as this, we have gained enough evidence that your home life is unstable and dangerous." Right were was she 5 years ago?! "Your father though at the news of your hospitalization has retreated back to the state of California at this moment. Which under law does not allow us to arrest him and press charges as he is still a citizen of California and you a citizen of Washington. Due to the border issues we cannot take him into police custody until his return, that is if he ever does before you become an adult" That hit me hard. He got away with it. He got of scot free for ruining my life. I could feel cold anger rush through my vains. One day I would make him see how much he had hurt me. No matter what.

I was brought out of my thoughts quickly. The man spoke up next to the women. "Because of the situation you are now a ward of the state. After your release you will me placed with a government given supporter." No a foster home! "All your belongings will be placed in a storage facility wile your exceedingly extravagant trust funds will either be handed over or put away for later use." Not my money!

I cut him off,"STOP! What you can't take me or my stuff away!" I wanted to punch this guy, I wasn't about to become a another statistic.

I though was cut off by Carlisle. He was standing slightly in front of me blocking my view of the two power hungry idiots now. Edward hadn't moved an inch the entire time. Carlisle was calm and collected unlike me.

"Actually Sir I do not thing those actions are necessary. As her physician I think it would be best if Ireland stayed in my care. If you check out my status on the adoption registry you will see my wife and I do have five children of our own, all adopted. So it shouldn't be a problem for us to host a foster one as well. That's if you wouldn't mind staying with my family and I." Now I was shocked. Did he mean that? I wouldn't have to give up my whole life. I could see Edward more often. Hey! Edward was adopted haha I really must have had a concussion cuz I am slow!

I made my decision fast and neat."YEA! Ill stay with them, I don't want to go anywhere else." My sudden enthusiasm made the csw jump. I got another squeeze of the hand from Edward who was smiling brightly at me. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Except for the whole Im a screwed up mental case thing everyone had against me. But I knew it wouldn't be long before someone started asking real questions.

_**ONE HOUR L8R**_

After getting everything all cleared up. I was getting nervous. The only thing I knew about the Cullens was besides Edward he had four other siblings

I had seen them at lunch but hadn't learned there names yet. I had contemplated the whole, how the hell am I going to drag all my stuff into a house that already had seven other people in it? I hope it was big.

I finished putting on the fresh clothing the hospital had provided me with. I put on my now muddy shoes and just sat there waiting for Edward and Carlisle to come back from there 'talk' and take me 'home' I felt kind of like a new pet in a way. I did though feel a little twinge of pain at the thought of my life changing so quickly.

All of a sudden I could hear a bunch of noise in the hallway outside the open door. A few male and female voices, very rich and perfect. Then a few things happened all at once. Edward and Carlisle came in the room followed by a woman who must have bean his wife and all the Cullens I had seen at lunch. Then someone had jumped at me. The pixie queen from lunch and p.e. had me in a tight slightly painful hug. I could feel her literally jumping up and down. She started talking in a musical voice. Well more like yelling.

"AHHHHH!! I GET A NEW SISTER!! OMG FIRST THINGS FIRST A SHOPPING TRIP!! Wow..."

All I could think of was how I knew being with the Cullens was going to be interesting. I just hoped they didn't catch on to my dodging questions technique.

_**Ok next chapter will be out soon! Tell me what you think and what you might want to see in the next one! Thanx for sticking with me on my crappy sub-plot ;P**_


	7. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY!! I know I havnt updated in like a month! But I have had major writers block and I was away from my computer a long time due to a babysitting job. I know that doesnt excuse me but Ill be better frome now on ok?! Acctually this chapter wouldnt even have come out if it wasnt for a dream I had last night. In my dream thier was an editor who was makeing my fanfic into a book and wanted the next chaper by morning!! lol So truly in my dream I was thinking about ideas for this. And it hit me!! I woke up and wrote them down then wrote this. **

**Thanx to all who wrote me and were so very patiant! (You know who you are O)**

**BTW I DO NOT SPELL CHECK ANYMORE SO TOUGH LUCK LOL**

* * *

Maybe it was just me, but the Cullens were insane. I was forced my Miss Alice herself to ride with Edward in his silver Volvo. Unfortunately no one told me about his speed addiction. And im not talking about the drug, but in a literal sense. I couldn't belive he was actually staying on the road.

"Slow your ass down!" I screamed, holding on tight to the door handle with my eyes shut. I usually never cussed but this I couldn't control. "Why?" he asked. I looked over at him. He had an innocent look to his gorous face. "Because I don't feel like dying just yet!" This must have bean the second biggest conversation I had ever had with him. And it wasn't a topic I would have expected. After another round of my protests he slowed to a reasonable yet not so legal speed. The rest of the ride was uneventful. I looked out over the passing scenery. Green, green ,green will it ever end?.

My mind was wondering a bit from the current situation my life had bean in, to what it might be able to be now. Everything had completely changed overnight. I had to pause and think. I would now be living with a group of crazy beautiful people I had only just met. Technically I had a new family. At least I was hoping thats how it would work out. None of them had bean rude or mentioned anything about what had happened to me. Probly thanks to Carlisle, though I don't think the silence will last very long. Esme was so sweet to me in the hospital lobby after I had bean released. She couldn't stop asking how I was or what kind of food I liked. The big one Emmett had busted out laughing when I told her I was a vegetarian. Jasper stayed at a distance from me though wile my new foster parents along with Edward went to sign some stuff. Alice and Rosalie had disappeared after our first introduction. And Emmett went to find me some candy, I think he said something about gummy bears and vegetarians not mixing. I had a feeling he was also a 'special' case too. I did learn Jasper liked playing the guitar and learning about the civil war. He seams polite enough, without the apparent distance issue.

Before I even relized it we were pulling into a long tree shaded driveway. Emerging from the tunnel was a large field with a massive house right in the middle.It was so beautiful, just like its occupiers. It screamed expensive. All the other cars were there already. When we stopped, and before I even had time to take off my seatbelt Edward was right there opening my door. I couldn't help but blush at how he was treating me. So nice and friendly, not once did I see that freaky glare like at lunch the other day.

I smiled sheepishly and muttered a 'thank you'. He gave me that perfect half smile. I knew I would love being here already. Alice who was jumping up and down on the porch ran/danced over to me. Yet again pulling me into an air constricting hug. Which kind of hurt a little bit due to the bruises covering half my body. She stopped quickly after Edward gave her a looked that spelled out 'no'. I started feeling drops of wetness on my face. Great rain! Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the house. Edward following behind like a puppy. He was giving off an exited vibe. I was always an expert on knowing peoples emotions.

"I have everything ready for you!" She said all jumpy. As we entered the house my mouth dropped. It was so big! Beautiful paintings and pieces of knowingly expensive works decorated the walls. To the left was a large bright room with a white grand piano. And to the left was a large sitting room, with white couches and chairs. I saw a massive tv on the wall as Alice walked me through the room and up to a spacious strairway. It was all very modern with a touch of eligance. She then led me quickly, almost to the point that I was running, up the staircase. Past the floor above and up to another, third floor!

"Your rooms down here. Edwards the only other one in the house with a room up here. Carlisle's study is up here but you will have plenty of privacy." She said. The walls up here were a warm colour. Passing the room Alice pointed out as the study was a simple but aluring wooden cross on the wall.

"Heres your room!" She shouted loudly with exitment. Everyone must have heard her. "Go in!" She waved her hand pass me at the door next to us. It was on the further end of the hallway next to another room which was the last one after mine. I wearily obaide the pixi. Grabbing the handle and pushing. I half expected to see a twin bed, dresser, and maybe some of my clothing Alice had said she would pick up for me from my old home.

I was greeted by a massive space. There was a wall of glass on the wall right in front of me. The rest of the walls were a light blue with white crown trim. Under my feet was a polished hardwood floor. To the left was a queen sized four poster bed. It had a fluffy white conforter with blue pillows, the same colour as the walls. To my right was a white love seat faceing a marble fireplace. Above that was sleek black plasma. The most ironic and unexpected thing was all my stuff was here. My favored little trinkets I had saved through my life were on the mantel and random personal things. Its was all there.

Esme was standing in the middle of the room. Immediately when I noticed her, I ran up and gave her a hug. I new it must have bean her idea. "I saved you from a horrible mistake" She laughed. I let go and looked at her. "What?" I said dumbly. She laughed again. "Alice wanted your room to be hot pink." Relization hit me and I started laughing. It felt so good. "Thank you soooo much Esme!". I turned around back at Alice who stuck her tounge out at her mother. I could tell Edward was laughing a bit too. He was bad a hiding it.

Thats when Esme came up and gave me another hug. This must be what it felt like to have a mom. Constant hugs, and looks of love! "Do you want me to bring you up some dinner wile you get settled in?" she asked. That puzzled me a bit. "Wait. What time is it?" I asked. "Honey its five thirty and you have had a very long day. Im sure Carlisle would want you to eat and get some rest as well." Of course doctors orders. But time had flown by!

I should show her, her closet and bathroom! My own bathroom? "Ok Alice" I said turning to find a door in my room which would most likely show me were it was at. Which was on the same side near my bed. I stopped looking. No one was saying anything. I turned to look at them, apparently Jasper and Rosalie had came in without me noticing. Alice looked at me cocking her head to the side. "I didn't say anything?." she said. "Uh yea you said something about a closet and bathroom." What was Alice getting at? She did say it. They all looked at me like I was crazy. Then at Edward. I tried to change the subject. Aperently it wasn't just me who might have problems cuz the Cullens were acting wierd all of a sudden. "Um.. sure Esme that would be great. I am feeling a bit tiered." I Smiled brightly and she snapped out of whatever she was doing. Gave me a smile and rushed out.

"Umm... " For once it seamed Alice wasn't ready to pounce! "Your bathroom is there." she said pointing to the door I had noticed. She cheered up again suddenly. "I bought you a lot of new cloths and tomorrow I want to see you try them all on. And thats an order." she said smiling brightly. She then skipped out, Jasper and Rosalie following not having said a word. Leaving me and Edward. "Well I guess I should say goodnight." I said looking at him trying my best with a half smile. "Yea, you need to eat something and get some sleep." He said giving me a doctor type look over. Then he relaxed a bit. Without warning though, he pulled me into an extremely close hug. Yet again he was supper cold but I felt more relaxed than ever in his arms. Way to soon he let go. "Goodnight Ireland. Il make sure Esme brings your food." He gave me another half smile, turned and walked out smoothly closing the door.

After that I changed into my new night cloths. I loved the Cullens already. They were giving me a chance I didn't deserve, but I wasn't going to pass it up either. Esmes cooking was wonderful. Vegetarian and all. I didn't even want to ponder on the amount of clothing in my closet. I could hardly belive Alice and Rose had enough time to buy it all. Wile I was in the bathroom someone must have snuck in. When I went to get in bed. Their was a bowl of gummy bears next to my pillows. I had a good feeling Emmett was the culprit. Once my head hit the pillows, I dropped into sleep.

* * *

**Next chapy comin out soon! REVIEW IF U WANT MORE LOL O**


	8. Chapter 7

**I know a lot of you are mentaly killing me right now...*cowars*. I am so sorry everyone I know I have been gone for litaraly months!!! You must understand I have so much school work that includes writing I never have time! But Im going to make it up to you!!!! Here is a brand new chappy!!! I hope you like it!!!!!**

**(I dont own anything but my charictor Irelnd!!)**

I woke up early. I could tell becuse there was only a little bit of morning light comming into the vast window in my new room. Dawn was my favortite time of the day. I had'nt dreamt much mostly haveing a long sleepless night but I had a feeling even through out my bleakness someone had been watching me. I couldnt help but be a bit over welmed, again takeing in my new room and all the things I cared for neatly placed were i could find them. It was as if I had always lived here. I looked down at the clock on my bedside table 6:43 am. Half the Cullens probly wer'nt even up yet. I rolled out from under the feather conforter that smotherd me and got up out of bed. I couldnt help but shiver when my feet touched the cold wood floor. Acctualy now that I relized it the whole house was a slightly chilly.

Being as quiet as I could I tiptoed my way to the shiny fresh bathroom that was conected to my new room. When I turned on the light I could see this particular bathroom looked like it had never been used. It smelled fresh and every spot was white and clean. Even the towls hanging by the large glass shower area still had their tags on. It was a large room with a big mirrored wall were a double sink and granet counter was set in front of it. I tried being as quiet as possible again wile takeing quick shower. It had all been stocked up complete with strawberry shampoo and cleaner. I never thought water would feel so good! I jumped out right when I was done and decided to fully explore my new closet. Alice was insane or had a stong ocd when it came to clothing. There were tons of shirts/dresses/pants all hung up on the walls in a room that could have been another bedroom. Shoes were piled in boxed stacks on everywall. closed draws full of every imaginable peice of clothing wsnt the wierd part. I could handle this extravagnce but everthing was exactly my size, shoes and even the hats i looked at fit me perfecly. After takeing a breather and letting it all sink in I chose a simple outfit. A pair of dark blue jeans, a light blue pullover which oddly enough had the words 'Cullen' written in black cursive letters on the back and front, socks, and a set of pink tennis shoes that looked like there were tiny cristals covering them which to my horror had the logo of Louis Vutton on the soals. I was used to haveing a little 'money' but this was a bit much. I was definetly not wairing something I normaly do actualy I looked preppy in the mirror. The only sighn of my past style was my hair. I was going to have a talk with Alice on her spending issue. I guess the problem with me though is when I think im going to do something, a lot of the time I end up switching to shy mode right at the peek of confidnce.

I decided to explore my new home a little more and see if anyone else was up. I crept out of my room into the hall. No sighn of anyone. But I did notice the door next to mine at the end of the hall which belonged to Edward was open. I guess curiosity didnt always kill the cat. I made my way over and slowly just peeked into the doorway. If he was asleep I didnt want to wake him. I was surprised his room was much diffrent then mine cd's everywere lots of books and no bed. Wait, no bed? Did he sleep on the floor or something becuse thats very odd. Kind of funny too I felt like I expected to see him sleeping and hes not in his room or even has a bed! It would be better to leave it alone for now I had bigger fish to fry. Like wear was he? and what happens next?

I finaly made my way down to the second floor. All the doors were closed so I kept going. I finaly made my last few slow treding steps down the stairs that led into the living room when I stopped a way up. What the hell??? All the Cullen boys were there. Dressed ready for the day. Playing video games on the loud tv. A wii no doubt. Its like they got up hours ago. Jasper was watching Emmett and Edward battle over some game wile sitting on the floor. Wile Dr. Cullen sat reading a crisp newspaper on one of white couches. I took the last few steps, down the stairs going slow as to not fall on my face. No one seamed to notice me It was like I had alwys been there. Not the new kid at all. I just stood there watching them for a few more minutes. Watching and listening as Emmett teased Edward about being slow on at least one thing wile Dr. Cullen aka Carlisle my new foster parent kept scorning them for poor sportsmanship.

That was until I heard an odd shrieking sound. No one in the room but me jumped. Which inedvertanly made everyone else turn around and look at me like thats the first time they noticed I was there. Alice rushed in the room half carrying Rosalie and half dragging her. "JASPER! Tell Roslie shes jelouse!!!!" She said in a whinning babyish tone. Esmee came through the doorway following behind. All of them had aprins on which seamed to be caked in a yellowy powder, including part of Rosalies face!!! Everyone looked at Jasper ignoring Rosalies complaints about Evil little somethings.. Jasper took one full sweeping look at Rosalie and shrugged. "Your right she is.". Was all he siad giving barely any notice. Maby it was a good time to say something.

Roslie looked about ready to murder and by the sudden look on Edwards face as well. "Um.. is everything okay?" I siad in a normal tone trying to hide my suddden uneasyness. "Oh yes dear, Rose is just being a stubborn helper right now." Cut in Esmee my new personal idol. "Oh yea well why dont you make her test it out first." Roslie pointed a finger at me. "Shes the one whos gana eat this dirt." What did she mean. Stupid human food. "Stupid human food?" Those little confusing words sliped out before I could shut my mouth. Edward got up and got moved a little between Miss Perfict and myself. "Shut up Rose. Stop being so hostile it gets old quickly." He said in a hard tone. Yea as old as you. "As old as who?" Another toung slip. I just needed to shut up. This time Missy Rose looked at me the cold look in her eyes instantly replaced with an emotion I couldnt figure out maby a hint of fear. Everyone went silent exept for Emmett

" Wow thats a record!" he laughed in. Then he stopped Everone just looked at me again with that wierd stare. I was given last night. Rose still had that look on her face. I started brething a little hrder, this whole thing was making me nervous. Had I said something wrong?? Rosalie took a step toward me the same now vacant look even her perfict face couldnt hide. With that twing of fear I could see in her eyes. Without her lips even movieng but I knew it was her voice in my ear, no in my head! "You can read my thoughts?"

**Thanx for reading and reviews help with getting these out :)!**


End file.
